


Finally Won

by When_Theres_Moonlight



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Time, First Time Sex, Loss of Virginity, Onesided Romance, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, safe sex, sex without feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Theres_Moonlight/pseuds/When_Theres_Moonlight
Summary: After Light's victory over L, he just wants to gloat a little. Misa thinks he wants something else. Basically just a PWP in which the biggest dick is Light himself. Takes place during 'Zero' in the manga or after 'Silence' in the anime.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Finally Won

Light approached Misa's new apartment building, key in hand. She'd had a spare key made for him before she'd so much as purchased furniture, but Light hadn't thought he'd ever use it. Of course, he was officially dating Misa now, but he still wasn't over-eager about seeing her. He could certainly hold himself back enough to let her buzz him up. But today was an extraordinary day. So he let himself in.

After taking the elevator up to her floor, he searched for her unit. This was his first time there. She'd only just moved in after all, and he'd been at headquarters nonstop so no one would be suspicious about Rem having to follow where he went.

That wasn't an issue anymore, now was it?

He found Misa's apartment quickly and unlocked the door easily to let himself in. He should really get her a deadbolt at least for some extra security. He didn't want anyone aside from himself and her to come into this apartment.

"Misa?" he called out as he toed off his shoes. This was a woman who'd been stalked before and had shown to be rash at times. The last thing he needed was for her to think he was an intruder and try something stupid.

"Light!"

He heard scrambling and then Misa appeared before him, clad in a dress that would have qualified as a shirt on someone a few inches taller. If she bent over even a little bit, Light knew he'd be able to see her whole ass. Not exactly the kind of woman he might have seen himself with, and certainly not the ideal Goddess of his new world, but at least she was easy to manipulate.

"Misa!" he cried out, playing the part of the love-stupid teen he'd committed to. He held his arms out for her to run into and she did exactly that. Didn't she remember just a week ago when he'd shown little to no affection to her at all? This woman really did see only what she wanted to.

"Light, I'm so happy you're here!" Misa said into his chest.

"Me too," Light said, full-voice. Then he pressed his lips into her brassy, blond hair where no camera would be able to read his lips. He was pretty sure that L truly hadn't been surveillancing Misa anymore, but Light couldn't be too careful. So, too quiet for a bug on her to pick up, he whispered, "We've won, Misa."

"What?"

Misa tried to pull back to look at him, but Light tightened his grip on her. "L's dead."

Light felt Misa gasp more than he heard it and then she said, "But I didn't use my eyes."

Light grinned, his eyes narrowing for a moment before he remembered that wasn't the look he was going for and widening them. "You were a big help anyway."

He pulled away and saw Ryuk watching them and laughing. It was fine that Ryuk saw through his act with Misa, just so long as he didn't tell her about it. Light didn't exactly trust Ryuk not to do so, but as long as he kept him entertained enough, it should be fine. Besides, who would Misa believe? Ryuk, the notoriously untrustworthy shinigami or Kira, new God and believed love of her life?

"I know why you're here," Misa said, looking at him with a peculiar expression. She was looking up at him through her eyelashes and her voice had lowered from it's usually high and, frankly, strident pitch.

"Why's that?"

"Because…" Misa came back towards him and began walking her fingers up his chest. "You want to go to bed now."

"What?" Light asked, unable to mask his surprise and, as it was, doing all he could not to pull away from Misa.

"Was that not why?" Misa whined, jutting her lower lip out in a pout.

Of course, it hadn't been. Really, he'd just wanted to gloat over his victory. Plus, he thought it would help with the role he was playing. Now that he was free to leave, he could storm out of headquarters, playing the upset victim. L's one true friend, in despair over his death. And, as good at acting as he'd gotten since all this started, he wasn't sure how much longer he could have been able to hold in his laughter at headquarters.

"Well, Misa…" Light began, his brain moving rapidly again, trying to figure out the ideal outcome of his scenario. When did he want to return to headquarters and how should he appear? Obviously, he needed to be visibly upset, but also determined to get back on the Kira case. He'd have to be ready to take on his position as the new L, if everything went well. But before he could pace it all out, Misa moved in close again, and he froze.

Misa's body was pressing up against his, her left hand tracing his thigh for just a moment before cupping her hand around the front of his pants. Then she started speaking low again.

"We were waiting to be together until you, uh…" Light knew what she was going to say and tensed. Before they'd gotten their memories back, he'd told her they needed to wait until they found Kira. Obviously, that was no longer the plan, but if there were bugs somewhere in the apartment, they couldn't catch her saying that. Luckily, Misa seemed to realize that on her own and changed gears saying instead, "until you were out of those darn handcuffs. Well…"

She took her right hand in his left.

"…You are."

Her hand was gently rubbing up and down on his pants, and he could feel his body beginning to respond. Ugh, it felt like the beginning of puberty again when he couldn't control these things.

He didn't _have_ to do this to keep Misa passive. She would do whatever he wanted her to, regardless of if it was what she wanted or not. But…

…But it would be a lot easier to get her to shut up if he tossed a few bones to her along the way. Misa was loyal, that he knew, but she was also argumentative and difficult at times. And when things were finally going his way once and for all…surely he could spare a half an hour of his time now to save him an eternity of her chattering in the future.

That was all it took. His lips crashed onto hers and Misa squeaked in surprise. Reflexively, her hand squeezed tighter around his package and Light couldn't help groaning in response.

Ryuk's laughing in the background silenced him immediately. One thing that hadn't changed was his unwillingness to do this in front of an audience, and Misa seemed to agree. She stepped back and gave a little huff in frustration.

"Come on, Light," she said, holding his hand as she dragged him to the bedroom. "You wanted to go to bed, let's go to _bed_."

As soon as they crossed the threshold to her room, Misa slammed her door shut in a meaningful way.

"I can walk through walls, you know!" Ryuk shouted from the other side.

"I think there are some apples in the fridge, if you're hungry, _Light_!" Misa said just loud enough for Ryuk to hear.

They heard an exclamation from his side of the door and then they could only assume he was gone.

The first thing that Light noticed about the room was that there were boxes and bags everywhere. You didn't have to be the son of the police chief to make that observation. The only things Misa seemed to have unpacked were her clothes, makeup, and, thankfully, her linens. Everything else was in disarray, but her bed was made. But before Light could move toward it, Misa dropped to her knees.

"W-What are you—"

"Shh," Misa said as she began to undo his belt buckle. "I want to do this for you, Light. Please, let Misa make you feel good."

Light was about to protest. He'd never thought that oral sex seemed like the most appealing thing ever—he certainly didn't want to have to kiss Misa after she did it—but he also knew that he was trying to give Misa what she wanted. And if she wanted to give him a blow job, now wasn't the time to deny her.

Before he knew it, Misa had made quick work of his belt and his pants, and then was slipping her cold fingers beneath the elastic of his boxers. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling as she finally brought them down, leaving him revealed to her for the first time.

As Light stepped out of his garments and took off his jacket, Misa stared at him disconcertingly. She almost looked hungry as she eyed his semi. And then, before he was prepared, she leaned in and gave the base a long lick.

It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. The surprise of it sent a shock through his whole core and suddenly he felt his dick standing a little taller. The truth was, despite his dates and popularity, he'd never had sex before. Before becoming Kira, he'd never dated, focusing on his studies and little else. And afterwards, he'd been using those girls to keep up appearances to Raye Penber and whoever else had followed him. To keep aloof and casual, he hadn't even kissed any of them. He hadn't kissed anyone besides Misa.

And if he was being really honest, he'd only ever touched himself a handful of times in the past, out of curiosity more than anything. It had felt good, of course, but it wasn't something he wanted to waste his time doing. It felt depraved and uncontrolled. He'd had so much else to do, so he'd kept masturbation low on his list of priorities unless he had one of those rogue stiffies that was stubborn enough that it was easier to take care of then try to will away.

But Misa…as she kissed the base and licked up his shaft, he couldn't help but wonder if she was experienced in this.

Despite the fact that Light knew that this couldn't be bringing her any physical pleasure, Misa was moaning as she took his cock, now fully hard, in her mouth and started bobbing up and down. It was all he could do not to moan either, but he wanted to maintain some shred of dignity through this. He didn't want Misa to get it in her head that this was something she could use to control him. Quite the contrary.

Misa took hold of both of Light's hands just then and brought then up to her hair. She had her hair up in the way she usually did with the two small pigtails on either side and the rest down. As he threaded her hair through his fingers, he found that the pigtails made the perfect handles, almost, for him to grasp as she continued bobbing away.

He closed his eyes, feeling himself get lost in the sensations for a moment. As she bobbed, she tongue swirled around the head, lighting up his nerves in a way nothing ever had. Jesus, maybe he _would_ let her do this more often.

"Light!"

Suddenly, all the sensations vanished and he opened his eyes to find Misa sitting back on her heels and glaring up at him.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Look at me," she demanded petulantly. "I want you to look at me while I'm sucking your cock so you don't forget who it is that's making you feel good."

It was all Light could do not to roll his eyes. Of _course_ she wanted that.

"Of course, Misa," he said, caressing her hair like one might an obedient dog. "I'm sorry."

"Good," Misa said before leaning forward again and taking his wet cock in her hand before slipping the head back into her mouth.

Well, at least she was quiet while his dick was in her mouth.

This time, she kept her hand on it, stroking everything that couldn't fit in her tiny mouth. She was giving him shallow pumps to the same rhythm she bobbed her head, occasionally moving her hand down to give his balls a slight squeeze or feather both hands around his thighs. She really _was_ good at this. If Misa wasn't so intent on being an idol, she would have made on hell of a good porn star.

It wasn't long before he felt everything beginning to tighten, and he'd masturbated enough to know what was happening.

"Misa," he warned, tightening his grip in her hair, embarrassed by how gravelly his voice came out. "I'm close."

Immediately, Misa pulled back, his dick exiting her mouth with a quiet _pop_.

"No," she said, as though chastising him. "You don't get to cum until you're inside me."

Light's eyes widened. If there was one thing he _didn't_ want, it was that. "But, Misa—"

However, Misa, was already up and away, riffling through one of the many bags on the ground. As she bent over, as he'd known, he could see the entirety of her ass. Only now, he could see the darkness of a faint wet spot on her white panties and raised his eyebrows.

It looked like lube wouldn't be necessary.

When Misa came back up, she held in her hands a small box that Light didn't have to read to know what it was. Condoms. Thank God.

Irreverently, Misa ripped the box open condoms falling everywhere. She picked up one, proudly, and walked over to Light.

"I wanna do it," she said.

Words not coming to him especially well right now, he let her, watching as she fell to her knees once again and carefully rolled the condom on him. He didn't have the experience to guide him here, but he'd taken enough health classes to assess that she'd done it as well as he could have. They wouldn't be making any accidental Kira babies today.

" _Light_ ," Misa whined, tugging at the hem of his shirt. "I know you want to undress me."

He wasn't dying to, really, but there was no use fighting it. He made quick work of his own shirt, there not being anything more to hide from Misa, and then stepped toward her. She was looking at him so expectantly that Light knew he had to take his time and make it the tiniest bit romantic lest she throw her clothes back on and tell him to try again.

With a slight smile that he hoped made him look besotted, he lifted the hem of her babydoll dress and raised it over her head as she lifted her arms up. That quickly left her in nothing but a basic white bra and panties, much less sexual even than the outfit she'd worn to his house the first day they'd met. She looked almost innocent. Momentarily.

Light didn't know if it was Misa's impatience or if she was taking pity on him, but she reached back to undo her bra herself, and her breasts bounced out. They were round and perky—not gratuitous on her tiny frame, but definitely generous for a girl as thin as she was. Then he hooked his thumbs around her damp panties and pulled them down, leaving her as bare as he was.

Misa looked up at him with such big, hopeful eyes. He could see how happy she was and almost felt bad that he didn't share it. Well, this _was_ the happiest day of his life, but not because of her. Although, he had to say, this wasn't making the day worse.

Without anymore delay, Misa pulled him to the bed where she lay down on her back and he hovered over her. She leaned her chin up to kiss him, which he still wasn't excited to do after what she'd been doing earlier, but he figured he could power through. It wasn't like he'd finished anyhow.

After making out for a little while, Light felt like he was hitting his stride. Kissing was easy enough, and Misa was happy with anything he did anyway. So, feeling emboldened, he ran a hand down her thigh, feeling the plumpness of her ass, and reached toward her center. Misa gasped into his mouth as she realized what he was doing, and mewled like a cat when his thumb made contact with her core.

Sure, he'd never done this before, but he knew enough to do the basics. At least enough basics to carry him through this and leave Misa, if all went according to plan, very, _very_ pleased with him.

"Uhn," Misa moaned as he made first contact with her clit.

Light smirked. That had been easy. He didn't know why other guys seemed to talk about the clit like it was some rare unicorn you had to coax out of the forest. It was more like pressing the on button on his laptop. Plus, as her panties had shown, Misa was soaked. He wouldn't have to wait long.

"Light," Misa panted, her voice even more high pitched than usual. "I…that feels so good. I want you inside me… _now_."

"Anything you want, Misa."

Light shift his hand slightly and plunged a finger into her sopping cunt. It was a little lower than he'd expected it to be, but he certainly couldn't mistake it with anything else once he'd found it. One finger fit easily enough, so he pulled out and pumped in a second one.

"That's not…what I…meant."

Misa's pants were high pitched and shallow, like she could barely control herself. He'd have her falling apart in no time.

"Oh, what did you mean, Misa?" He knew she'd like him saying her name.

"I want your big cock, Light," Misa said, her voice a bit more demanding. "Take my virginity."

So she _was_ a virgin. Well, at least that meant this was safe for the both of them.

"As you wish, Misa"

Light brought his hand down to his dick making sure that the condom felt as secure as it possibly could. It was probably better not to fiddle with it, and since it felt comfortable, he figured it was good enough. Without anymore preamble, he positioned the head against her pussy, and gently began to push in. He watched Misa's face for any sign of discomfort, but she looked like she was loving it. He knew not every girl felt pain their first time and that, if he was doing it right and she was properly aroused, she shouldn't.

For his part, it felt amazing. As he bottomed out, he understood why normal men obsessed over sex so much. It didn't feel as good as, say, creating a perfect world to be the God of, but, admittedly, it felt pretty fucking amazing.

"Oh, Misa," he said for effect.

"Light," Misa crooned. "You're so big."

He knew that she probably thought he just wanted to hear that. But the truth was that anything would probably feel big to her if this was her first time. But Light didn't care. He just wanted to bring them both to their peaks.

It took a moment to try and figure out how to support himself and his thrusting with only one arm, but as soon as he did, he brought his free hand back down to where they were joined and began rubbing her clit again. As soon as he did, Misa was moaning loudly—even if Ryuk was in the kitchen, he could definitely hear what they were doing. But fuck Ryuk—Light didn't give a shit about that.

"Fuck me, Light!"

"Whatever you want, Misa."

Light increased the pace of his thrusts and his frantic circling of her clit. He could feel her clenching around him and didn't think it would be that much longer for her. It certainly wouldn't be for him. But he could control himself. There was no way he was going to finish before Misa did.

"Light…I love you," Misa cried as she brought her legs up to his hips. He could feel them trembling slightly. Yeah, it wouldn't be long at all.

"I love you too, Misa," Light said, his thrusts now going deeper so that his balls were slapping against her ass.

"Light, I'm going to…I'm gonna…Uhn, _Light_!"

Light could feel as Misa began pulsing around him and, with that, his last shred of resolve withered and it only took two more pumps until he stopped, balls-deep in her, and came hard into his condom.

They rested like that for a moment, both breathing heavily before Light pulled out, not wanting to soften at all while he was still in her. He looked down at the condom on his dick, appearing to have held tight and done its job, and glanced around her room.

"You don't have a trashcan."

"Bathroom," she breathed, looking completely spent and blissed out on the bed.

Light rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the bed. It wasn't like he knew where the bathroom was. But still, he peeled the condom off and awkwardly held it in his hands, suddenly not wanting to touch anything with them. There were all kinds of bodily fluids on both. So he opened her door using his elbow, and immediately saw Ryuk staring at him.

"Ohohoh! Light, look at you! I know we were roommates once, but I never got to see you like this!"

Light threw a glare Ryuk's way, suddenly feeling very exposed again, walking around Misa's house, nude. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, exactly, but this wasn't the kind of guy that any of his personas was. For once, he felt incredibly out of place. And, again, he wondered if there were cameras hidden in this place. Although…if there were, the feed probably had nowhere to go, now that Watari and L were out of the picture. At least there was that.

Luckily, the bathroom was easy enough to locate—turned out it was right next to the bedroom. He wrapped the condom in some toilet paper and dropped it in the waste bin before washing his hands twice through. Then he swished some water in his mouth, rinsing it out.

He returned to find Misa positioned on her side on the bed, looking up at him in a manner she probably thought was seductive. Light wasn't sure what the point of that was when they'd just had sex. He ignored her and began stepping back into his boxers.

" _Light_ ," Misa whined. "I wanna cuddle."

"You're going to have to get up and use the bathroom if you don't want to get a UTI," Light stated, moving onto his shirt.

Misa sat up on her knees and pouted. "You're no fun, Light."

He focused on pulling up his pants and threading the belt back through the loops, continuing to ignore her. Maybe doing this with her _wouldn't_ make her less argumentative. How annoying.

"You seemed like you were having a lot of fun a few minutes ago."

Misa flushed, looking up at him, pleased. "Yes, that was a lot of fun."

"And I'd like to do it again with you sometime, so you have to take care of yourself. So go wash up."

"Fine," Misa sighed as she rolled off the bed.

She didn't seem to have any qualms against walking around her house naked. As she came into view in the doorway, Ryuk said, "Wow! Misa-Misa!"

Misa leaned past Light and stuck her tongue out at Ryuk, blowing a raspberry.

"Ah, yes, I understand you can do something better with that thing!"

Light almost smirked. Ryuk was right about that.

Misa let out a disgusted gasp and turned back to Light, ignoring the shinigami. Despite him now being fully clothed and her still totally nude, she wrapped her arms around him, giving a contented sigh into his chest. "I'm so glad you were my first, Light."

He wrapped his arms around her too, returning the gesture. "I feel the same, Misa."

As he held her, Light realized that maybe he did feel a little different towards Misa. He still didn't love her, but now that L was out of the picture, the time would come soon for Kira to be known as the God of the world. And, though he intended to have a very long reign, he'd need proper successors eventually. If Misa lived long enough, he wouldn't mind if she bore his child. She wasn't the best candidate, but she would definitely do.

He gave her one good squeeze before pulling back. "I have to go back to work now."

"No!" Misa cried, looking up at him in anguish.

"I do, I'm sorry," Light said. "And you have to continue your work too."

He looked at her pointedly to make his point clear. Misa's eyes widened, and he knew she got it.

"Right," she said slowly. "Maybe I'll clean up and go for a walk."

Light nodded, pulling her back to him and pressing his mouth into her now-tussled hair and giving her a kiss. Then, he lingered, finally saying the words he'd dreamed of uttering for months:

"Now I have to become the new L."


End file.
